Imitation Game
by Adamantys
Summary: Dix ans. Envoyés aux quatre coins du monde pour survivre après avoir été ressuscités, les chevaliers d'Athéna ont appris tant bien que mal à vivre dans une société qu'ils connaissent bien mal. A quelques mois de leur délivrance, un ordre d'Athéna va les ramener au plus près de leur réalité, réalité que certains n'attendent pas avec impatience pour des raisons trop personnelles.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir !

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de fanfictions sur ce fandom, mais depuis quelques temps - bon, j'avoue mon crime, depuis que je suis allée voir, en mémoire de cette série qui a marqué mon adolescence, le film basé sur la Légende du Sanctuaire à la qualité scénaristique discutable - l'envie de réécrire sur le quotidien et les relations houleuses des Chevaliers d'or et de Bronze (et un peu d'Argent) me taraude. Alors, me voilà ce soir pour vous présenter **Imitation Game**.

Parce que le prologue n'est pas vraiment palpitant, le premier chapitre est publié dans le même mouvement. Les chapitres suivants seront cependant publiés au compte-goutte. A l'heure actuelle, cette fiction se découpe en deux parties. Enfin, les point-virgules sont soulignés dans tout le texte, et c'est tout à fait normal : c'est la seule parade que j'ai trouvée pour que ne me mange pas mes ponctuations (ça, ça n'a pas changé).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Adamantys.**

Disclaimer : Les chevaliers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls deux ombres au tableau sont ajoutées.

Note : L'histoire contient des relations hétérosexuelles et homosexuelles, mais aucunement de MPREG.

* * *

**Prologue**

« Dix ans. »

« Tu as retenu mes Spectres durant plus de deux cents ans. Et tu oses ne proposer que dix années ? »

« C'est mon privilège. »

« Et le mien est de ne pas accorder de seconde chance. Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas privée de le transgresser. Tu dois me les rendre maintenant. »

« Dix ans. »

« Dix ans ! C'est ridicule. Ils n'auront pas mis un pied dehors qu'ils retourneront en enfer. »

« Alors tu n'as aucune raison de refuser. »

« Tu me les as enlevés et c'est à moi de les récupérer ! Ton père lui-même t'a refusé ce droit. Comment… comment as-tu osé… »

« Ils m'appartiennent. Ils m'ont toujours appartenu. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de décider de leur sort. »

« De toute évidence, la sagesse n'a pas suivi lors de ta réincarnation, pauvre créature. »

Le silence est lourd. Imperturbables, les notes s'égrènent de la harpe dans une lugubre litanie.

« Dix ans. »

« Dix ans. »


	2. Chapitre I

Disclaimer : Les chevaliers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls deux ombres au tableau sont ajoutées.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

L'ombre s'élargissait à mesure que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon ; pour lui, c'était cependant bien plus. Si l'ombre l'atteignait, il risquait d'y perdre un pied, une jambe, un bras, un œil ; peut-être même qu'il pourrait y perdre la vie. Et c'était ce danger qui l'électrisait.

Il bondit en arrière en étouffant un grognement satisfait pour éviter une langue ténébreuse qui s'était élancée vers lui. De l'autre côté de l'ombre, l'homme siffla et enchaîna une seconde attaque qu'il esquiva avec l'habileté d'un chat jouant avec une pelote de laine. Une troisième lance obscure le manqua de peu ; il profita de la seconde d'hésitation que l'entrevue d'une éventuelle victoire pour lancer sa propre attaque, que son adversaire encaissa en s'écartant suffisamment pour la rendre plus choquante que mortelle, telle que lancée. Un rictus qui lui tordit les lèvres. Le vermisseau était réactif, vif d'esprit et puissant ; ils avaient traversé la moitié de l'île en se poursuivant, esquivant les attaques ennemies pour apercevoir l'infime seconde durant laquelle ils pourraient lancer leurs propres assauts. La dernière fois qu'il avait affronté un adversaire capable de le balader avait été la toute première fois qu'il avait rencontré pareille résistance. Il en était mort.

Cette fois sera différente, parce qu'il en avait tiré des leçons. Cette fois sera différente ; parce que cette fois, il avait la plus noble des raisons de rester en vie.

De son poing, il fendit en l'espace d'un quart de seconde le sol sous les pieds de son adversaire, qui perdit légèrement l'équilibre ; suffisamment pour lui permettre de lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire. L'homme vola à quelques mètres de lui et s'effondra dans une gerbe de poussière opaque, l'effaçant pour ne laisser qu'une silhouette noire désarticulée. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, glissant ses doigts autour de son cou pour le soulever au-dessus de lui ; sous l'effet de son poids, les rebords de son surplis s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses doigts.

« La Gargouille, hein », grinça-t-il. « Jamais entendu parler. »

« Hadès… me réserve pour les proies de choix », gargouilla la voix de l'homme dont les yeux s'injectaient de sang.

« Je suis flatté, mais tu aurais dû revoir tes ambitions à la baisse. »

Il avait l'habitude des rictus malveillants ; pendant longtemps, il en avait été un véritable maître. Celui qui se dessina sur les lèvres du Spectre ne lui inspira cependant pas confiance. L'idée d'avoir manqué quelque chose le percuta.

Un courant d'air froid lui balaya les jambes juste avant que la sensation d'étranglement ne l'étouffe. Des pointes glacées criblèrent chaque centimètre carré de sa chair, tandis que ses veines et ses artères gelaient ; en l'espace de quelque secondes, son corps se retrouva paralysé sous le regard méchamment satisfait du Spectre de la Gargouille. Portant ses mains au poignet qui le maintenait en l'air, l'homme écarta les doigts de son adversaire et se laissa retomber avec grâce sur le sol poussiéreux de l'île. Un ricanement était accroché à ses lèvres.

En générant un nuage de poussière dans sa chute, son ombre s'est répercutée tout autour de lui, formant un cocon d'obscurité dans lequel il s'était jeté dans l'idée de l'abattre. Il avait fait attention à ne pas passer dans le champ que l'ombre aurait dû avoir, si elle n'avait pas été amplifiée par la poussière de sa propre île.

Trahi par sa Sicile natale. Dans d'autres circonstances, Masque de Mort aurait trouvé cela ironique.

« En vérité, je les ai déjà revues à la baisse quand j'ai constaté que c'était toi, ma proie. »

L'ombre grimpait sur lui. Il la sentait sur ses chevilles, sur ses mollets, s'infiltrant dans ses muscles qu'il sentait mourir à petit feu. Bientôt, il serait incapable de rester debout sur ses jambes. Le Spectre s'était placé face à lui, à contre-jour, les ailes noires de son surplis se découpant sur le crépuscule, le recouvrant de son ombre meurtrière. Il arborait une mine fière et vindicative.

L'ombre le rongeait de l'intérieur, et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Masque de Mort sentit la colère l'envahir à mesure qu'il perdait des sensations dans ses jambes ; la colère haineuse contre ce Spectre insignifiant qui n'avait jusque-là pas réussi à le toucher, la colère désemparée contre lui-même ; la colère désespérée contre la mort qui se profilait. Il avait souvent été confronté à la mort ; il la connaissait même, pour lui avoir envoyé directement les cibles qui lui avaient été désignées. Puis il l'avait connue personnellement, et lui avait résisté, encore et encore, jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce goût-là. Ce regard-là.

Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fatale qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait hérité d'une seconde chance.

Son souffle s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'emballa. Non, ce n'était pas fini. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Il voulait mettre son poing dans la jolie petite gueule du Spectre qui le toisait avec suffisance, lui arracher les yeux pour ne plus jamais revoir son regard trop triomphant. Et si cette volonté macabre lui tenaillait les entrailles, son cosmos ne s'enflammait jamais plus qu'en repensant à elle. Qu'en se rappelant pourquoi il se battait. Pourquoi il s'acharnait à protéger sa vie. Pourquoi il ne s'était jamais échappé pour se cacher quand l'ordre lui en avait été donné.

Lorsqu'il songeait à Athéna, il devenait invincible.

La dernière minute, la dernière seconde, il l'avait évitée durant ces dix dernières années. Chaque fois qu'il s'était battu, il avait réussi à échapper à cet instant ténu où il jouait les équilibristes entre la vie et la mort, parce qu'il s'était juré qu'il ne prendrait jamais ce risque. L'excitation qu'il ressentait, croissante de jour en jour, le rendait plus fébrile, plus nerveux, et plus distrait ; il s'était fait prendre de vitesse par le Spectre de la Gargouille, et avait manqué de jugement en croyant la victoire à portée de main. Il s'en voulait, d'être parvenu à cet instant fatal, où il suffisait d'une erreur infime pour basculer du mauvais côté.

Il s'en voulait tellement que son cœur commençait à brûler dans sa poitrine.

Un éclair perplexe éclaira subrepticement les prunelles du Spectre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce au moment où la température du corps du Cancer atteignait des sommets qu'un simple être humain n'aurait supporté ; son cerveau, comme son cœur, n'auraient jamais tenu le coup s'il n'avait pas été autrefois un Chevalier d'or. Un Chevalier d'or qui comptait reprendre sa place, un Chevalier d'or qui comptait honorer sa déesse de sa loyauté la plus sincère, de son dévouement dans sa plus simple expression.

Son cosmos explosa hors de son corps au moment où son cœur rendait un ultime battement dans un feu sacré ; un battement qui craquela et réduisit en des morceaux de cristal sombre le cocon d'obscurité qui grimpait le long de ses jambes. Privé de la paralysie et les jambes rongées, il s'effondra ; la stature inférieure de son corps était hors d'usage, mais sa rage la rendait inutile. En appui sur ses bras, il supporta la vague de douleur proportionnelle à la puissance dégagée l'envahir comme une lame de fond, et la catalysa pour en faire une arme venant doubler la puissance de son cosmos dirigé entièrement vers la silhouette sombre du Spectre qui se préparait déjà à se défendre. Il avait des éclats d'ombre plantés dans son surplis ; même dans les jours qui séparaient ses différentes pièces.

« Retourne lécher les pieds de ton enfoiré de patron ! », rugit Masque de Mort en balançant tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ignorait totalement le résultat de l'attaque qu'il avait lancée, il n'était même pas sûr que la disparition du cosmos sombre du Spectre de la Gargouille était réelle, s'il n'était pas un effet de son imagination tourmentée par les difficultés engendrées par son acte ultime. Il ne sentait plus son cœur, dans sa poitrine. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il ne sentait même plus son propre cosmos.

Lorsque des doigts froids enserrèrent son cou, il hoqueta et tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne, aussi faible soit-elle, demeurait toujours plus forte que ce qu'il lui restait de forces dans son corps. Puis, soudainement, son souffle se débloqua et il inspira profondément, goulûment ; dans la même seconde, son cœur cogna violemment contre sa poitrine pour repartir dans un rythme si régulier, toujours effréné. Les doigts le maintinrent pour qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête contre le sol en se laissant tomber sur le sol, incapable de se maintenir de lui-même. Il eut tout juste la force de rouler sur le dos.

En contrejour, la silhouette élancée de Faust se découpait sur le ciel teinté d'ocre. Il ne distinguait pas encore l'expression de son visage, mais ne perdait rien à imaginer le dégoût qui ne manquerait pas d'imprégner ses traits taillés à la serpe. Elle avait retiré ses doigts, une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne se provoquerait pas une commotion cérébrale, comme si elle s'était brûlée ; l'avoir touché relevait de la nécessité, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle tolérait le contact avec sa peau. Moins elle le touchait, mieux elle se portait ; et avoir dû le toucher devait l'avoir mise dans une colère noire.

Le fait qu'elle ne lui aboie pas dessus prouvait qu'il avait raison. Une fois certaine qu'il respirait et que son cœur s'était remis à battre, elle se releva, peu importe que ça l'oblige à lever les yeux vers un ciel encore étincelant pour la conserver dans son champ de vision.

« T'es en retard », parvint-il à dire.

Sa voix lui arracha la gorge.

« Et t'es qu'un minable. La prochaine fois, j'te laisse crever. »

« Tu dis ça tout le temps. »

« Si seulement je pouvais le faire. »

Elle leva le nez au ciel, huma l'air et vérifia les environs. Masque de Mort ignorait parfaitement où sa bataille avec le Spectre l'avait mené, mais il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas à côté de chez lui. Il la laissa inspecter, faisant ce qu'il n'était plus capable de faire ; il sentit son cosmos balayer son corps dans l'opération.

Faust n'avait pas un cosmos froid ; au contraire, il était calme, droit et apaisant par la force tranquille qui s'en dégageait, tout le contraire du mauvais caractère dont elle faisait preuve. Elle était dure, vulgaire et impérieuse ; il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser lui marcher sur les pieds. Au début, l'envie de lui remettre les idées en place l'avait rongé, mais avec le temps et les années, il avait fini par s'habituer à son humeur massacrante et ses mots crus – car quand elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, elle ne s'en privait pas. S'il avait pensé un jour qu'une femme lui tiendrait tête et qu'il accepterait cette idée à défaut de pouvoir lui clouer le bec, il se serait cru en plein délire.

Il était vrai aussi que Faust était une Amazone, c'était un détail à ne pas négliger dans l'équation.

« J'te porte pas, tu t'démerdes », lança-t-elle en se détournant de lui pour certainement prendre la direction de l'endroit qu'il habitait.

Il soupira. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'amusa à supposer le nombre de fois qu'elle se laverait les mains une fois rentrée à Ephèse, puis inspira profondément pour réunir ses forces et se redresser. L'opération fut ardue, mais pas impossible ; il fut même étonné d'éprouver plus de facilité qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Machinalement, il massa sa gorge, là où il sentait encore la morsure glacée des doigts de l'Amazone ; en forçant son corps à reprendre un fonctionnement normal, elle avait sans doute dû insuffler quelques forces suffisantes pour lui permettre au moins de se mettre debout. Il râla qu'elle aurait pu le soigner entièrement, avant de se rappeler que non, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait ; parce qu'elle était Faust, et que Faust ne sauvait pas les hommes.

Faust préférait voir les hommes mourir plutôt que de leur porter secours, à moins d'y être obligée. Ce qui était précisément le cas. Il grogna, car cela impliquait pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment été sur le point de basculer, et qu'il avait vraiment eu besoin d'aide à ce moment précis. Sans ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais touché. Il avait vraiment joué avec la mort, cette fois-ci.

Il se releva péniblement et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour tenir debout. Un peu plus loin, Faust s'était arrêtée et, immobile, lui tournait le dos.

Quelque chose lui toucha le creux du dos ; en se retournant, prêt à en découdre – du moins autant que possible – Masque de Mort se retrouva nez à nez avec un magnifique cerf au pelage scintillant sous les rayons du couchant. Il dégageait une rare majesté, et ses grands yeux noirs recelaient d'une sagesse presque humaine. L'espace d'une seconde, il en fut pétrifié.

« J'ai dit que j'te porterai pas », entendit-il dire.

_T'as dit aussi que je devais me démerder. Il va m'envoyer valser si je grimpe sur son dos ?_ Même si le doute était tenace, il se raisonnait : Faust ne pouvait pas l'amocher. Elle ou ses invocations, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Empoignant une touffe de crinière, il se hissa tant bien que mal sur le dos robuste de l'animal, et comprit le sens des paroles de Faust : elle ne le porterait pas, donc le cerf le ferait, et il devait se démerder, parce que le cerf ne l'aiderait pas, d'une quelconque manière, à monter sur son dos. L'avoir fait l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces, mais il y était parvenu.

Il se laissa bercer par le mouvement régulier des pas de l'animal. A ses côtés, Faust cheminait en silence, le cosmos toujours alerte, mais cette fois, elle ne balayait pas les environs avec sa projection : elle le gardait sur lui, l'enveloppant d'une étreinte chaude qui avait le goût de la rédemption. Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsqu'il se réveilla ; le soleil s'était couché.

Faust le précéda dans la maison blanche qu'il occupait. Depuis qu'il s'y était installé, il y a une dizaine d'années, le mobilier n'avait pas beaucoup évolué : un lit dans un coin, une table en bois brut, deux chaises accordées, un coin cuisine avec le strict minimum et un canapé défoncé. La salle de bain attenante était la pièce la plus neuve qu'il possédait. L'endroit, dans cet appareil, lui rappelait ses appartements, dans son temple. Il n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup de valeurs aux biens matériels, et la seule décoration qu'il s'était permis était celle, macabre, de ces masques mortuaires qui lui avait valu son surnom tout aussi lugubre. Cette fois, il s'en était abstenu. Peut-être qu'à son retour, les autres cesseraient de le surnommer de la sorte…

Tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans son canapé, Faust, après avoir déposé l'enveloppe contenant l'argent de ce mois, vérifia qu'aucun piège n'avait été posé dans l'endroit réduit en l'absence du propriétaire. Son manège était machinal, et s'il avait été en état de le faire, sans doute l'aurait-il accompagné dans sa démarche ; seulement, sa tête était lourde et son corps tout autant. Toute la haine, toute la puissance qu'il avait déversé afin d'amplifier son cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme l'avait vidé de son énergie.

Cet état de faiblesse le rendait malade, et ce d'autant plus que depuis son séjour en enfer, il avait eu recours à des réserves d'énergie auxquelles il ne touchait d'ordinaire pas, ou du moins était-ce arrivé face au Dragon, du temps du Sanctuaire. La mort et ses quelques temps dans le royaume d'Hadès avaient sapé ses fondations. Ressuscité, mais pas indemne.

« Il te reste quatre mois pour te racheter une conduite. »

Il chercha la silhouette trop grande et trop maigre de Faust. Elle était appuyée contre un mur et observait un point quelconque, l'esprit légèrement ailleurs. Il se rendit compte que son cosmos, malgré qu'il soit descendu de cerf, ne l'avait pas quitté. Alors qu'il la dévisageait, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'y crois pas, hein. Tu ne crois pas que je mérite une seconde chance. »

« Aucun homme ne mérite de seconde chance. »

Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle devienne une Amazone aussi amère. Certes, il n'en avait pas rencontré d'autres, mais il espérait qu'elles étaient un peu moins radicales que leur capitaine.

« Mais c'est pas mon choix. Qu'Athéna préfère les hommes dans sa garde, c'est pas mon problème. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi », grogna-t-il, gagné par un reflux sanguin qui libéra de l'adrénaline. « Tu ne sais rien d'elle. »

« Elle fait dissimuler ses femmes derrière des masques », répondit-elle, les mâchoires tendues, en vrillant son regard au sien. « Je parle d'elle comme j'en ai envie. »

La tension qui s'empara du cosmos de l'Amazone le prit à la gorge, et il le sentit glisser sur lui à mesure que Faust le retirait. Si elle l'avait laissé sous son joug, elle aurait pu le blesser. Masque de Mort ne répondit pas, pas parce qu'il préférait ne pas la provoquer davantage, mais parce qu'elle avait soulevé un point qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer. Il était vrai que la chevalerie athénienne admettait les femmes, mais à condition qu'elle se cache derrière des masques ; et sur quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers, les trois quarts d'entre eux était des hommes. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle parle avec tant de désinvolture et d'insolence de sa déesse, mais en échange, elle ne supportait pas le traitement infligé par Athéna à ses guerrières, ce qui était pour elle une preuve de plus de la tyrannie des hommes ; une tyrannie d'autant plus insupportable qu'elle était cautionnée par une déesse. Ils étaient ex-aequo. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Oui, il avait bien changé depuis sa résurrection : il s'essayait à la tolérance et au respect des convictions des autres.

« Au fait, la date limite est arrivée. »

« Tu as dit qu'il restait quatre mois. »

« Ouais, mais elle veut que vous rentriez maintenant. Cette fois, va falloir que tu bouges ton cul, sans faute. »

.*.

« Arkadia, il faut y aller maintenant ! »

L'enfant se tourna vers lui, puis glissa ses prunelles lunaires sur la peluche qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, avant de retourner son attention sur lui. Elle était très claire, même sans prononcer le moindre mot : elle désirait cette peluche. Elle _désirait _; parce qu'Arkadia, la petite enfant polie, gentille et douce ne voulait jamais rien. Elle n'exigeait jamais rien. Et c'était bien cela qui la rendait irrésistible.

Il soupira, vaincu d'avance, et tendit vers elle une main ouverte. S'il ne lui disait pas non, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné la manche ; et, au contraire de nombreux enfants, elle n'en profitait jamais. Pour elle, c'était un cadeau qu'elle chérirait, et chaque fois, il pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle pensait encore, sincèrement et innocemment, qu'il pouvait lui répondre non. Rien à voir avec sa harpie de sœur jumelle. Levant le bras, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens, les serrant fort, tandis qu'elle blottissait contre elle la peluche en forme d'alligator qu'elle s'était dénichée. Une enfant adorable, mais avec des goûts bien particuliers.

Il ne lui dit pas que c'était la dernière fois, parce que ce n'était jamais la dernière fois, alors qu'il payait le jouet qu'il rendit ensuite à la petite fille. Main dans la main, ils sortirent dans la rue bruyante ; sous les vieux rayons d'un soleil couchant encore vigoureux, les voitures roulaient au pas, coincées dans un embouteillage, et les nombreux piétons déambulaient sur le trottoir comme sur la route. Il sentit Arkadia se rapprocher de lui autant que le leur permettait leur marche et les écarts qu'ils devaient marquer pour éviter les autres. Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'elle venait dans une grande ville, l'agitation constante qui y régnait, bien différente de leur coin de campagne, la rendait nerveuse. Il serra ses petits doigts entre les siens.

Elle s'endormit pendant le trajet de retour, blottie dans son siège autant que le lui permettait la ceinture de sécurité, sa nouvelle peluche coincée entre ses petits bras. Après avoir dépassé la ceinture d'embouteillages qui étranglait la ville, il se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du moteur et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, profitant d'un moment de calme qui, depuis la naissance des jumelles, s'était considérablement raréfié. Les filles étaient en constante demande d'attention, et la relâcher était risquer une crise de larmes d'un côté, une vulnérabilité douloureuse à voir de l'autre. Aussi, il savourait chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde où elles ne réclamaient rien de lui, s'autorisait des pensées plus égoïstes, se permettait de faire quelque chose qui n'était pas en rapport avec elles. Quand il pensait qu'il avait dû apprendre à jouer avec des jeux d'enfants pour jouer avec elles, il en souriait – jamais on n'a vu d'adultes qui ignorait tout du fonctionnement d'une ardoise magique. Pour sûr, ils comprenaient toujours plus vite, mais cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance, pas plus que les autres, fauchée par sa destinée au service d'une entité qui le dépassait.

Ce soir-là, il songea, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps, au Sanctuaire. Au Sanctuaire et à ses compagnons d'armes qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis qu'ils avaient été tirés des enfers. Il s'imaginait le jour, de plus en plus proche, où ils se retrouveraient, définitivement, et sentait alors ses entrailles se nouer. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort étaient présents, mais Aiolos était déjà parti. Bien sûr, Faust revenait chaque fois avec une nouvelle à lui donner – comment avait-il réussi à lui arracher ce service demeurait un mystère – mais il aurait aimé pouvoir le voir. Lui parler, peut-être. Apprendre qu'il avait été ressuscité, comme eux, avait été à la fois un soulagement et une douleur au creux de sa poitrine, parce que le rendre à la vie avait rendue plus vive encore la culpabilité qui le rongeait, comme un monstre qui, chaque jour depuis une dizaine d'année, lui dévorait le cœur.

Shura redoutait ces retrouvailles, et ne savait pas encore s'il les craignait ou s'il les désirait.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il avait envie de revenir au Sanctuaire. Bien sûr, c'était ce qui allait se passer ; quoiqu'il arrive, il retournerait à son temple et y reprendrait ses fonctions, afin de faire ce pour quoi il était né, afin de sacrifier, s'il le fallait, sa vie au nom d'Athéna. Cette seconde chance qu'elle leur avait offerte avait renforcé la dévotion qu'il lui vouait, et jamais il ne trahirait ses engagements. Cependant, ces neuf dernières années qu'il avait vécu hors du Sanctuaire lui avait fait découvrir une autre façon de vivre, à laquelle il avait fini par prendre goût : au contact de cette civilisation qu'il n'avait qu'entr'aperçue, il s'était rendu compte à quel point leur entraînement les avait coupé du monde. L'arrivée des filles n'avait fait que magnifier ce qu'il vivait en attendant d'être autorisé à rentrer en Grèce. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de perdre tout cela.

Evidemment, quelques Spectres s'étaient mêlés de la partie, quand Faust n'avait pu les éliminer avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent, mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Maintenant qu'ils touchaient au but, Shura était partagé.

Il ne restait que quatre mois.

« Nous sommes rentrés. »

Arkadia somnolait dans ses bras quand il pénétra dans le salon de la maison suffisamment isolée pour ne pas attirer l'attention dans le cas éventuel de la visite inopinée d'un Spectre d'Hadès. Modeste, elle demeurait cependant confortable : de plain-pied, elle s'étendait tout en longueur, possédait un jardin clôturé et avait vue sur un champ de tournesols dorés qui fascinaient les filles ; elles se levaient exprès le matin pour les voir se tourner vers le soleil levant et se plantaient devant les fenêtres le crépuscule venu pour les contempler baisser la tête. L'intérieur était chaleureux, décoré avec goût, meublé confortablement et parfois parsemé des jouets que les filles ne rangeaient pas systématiquement. Ses pieds se souvenaient encore de leurs rencontres avec un playmobil ou un légo traînant sur le parquet.

Mû lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il le vit et se leva pour contempler d'un peu plus près le visage de la jeune enfant. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, puis avisa la peluche qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. Il laissa un soupir filer d'entre ses lèvres.

« Tu lui as encore acheté une peluche. »

« T'aurais fait la même chose. »

Le sourire du Bélier le trahissait. Il pouvait bien regretter qu'elle ait tant de peluches qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'en avoir d'autres ; lui aussi savait combien il était difficile, voire impossible, de résister aux grands yeux innocents d'Arkadia. Des lèvres, il effleura le front de l'enfant avant de s'écarter.

« Charlie, Shura et Arkadia sont rentrés. Viens manger. »

Un fracas répondit à l'atlante et une tornade brune apparut dans le couloir, excitée comme une puce. Alors qu'Arkadia était une jeune enfant pleine de sérénité, Charlie était une vraie pile électrique, et il n'y avait rien de plus électrisant pour elle que l'idée de manger. Elle avait sûrement dû laisser retomber brutalement l'une de ses poupées sur la maison miniature en entendant l'injonction.

Déposant Arkadia dans le canapé, Shura la réveilla en douceur et c'est en se frottant les yeux que l'enfant grimpa sur sa chaise. La table était déjà mise, le gratin les attendait sagement dans le four. Comme un véritable père de famille, Mû fit le service avant de s'asseoir devant sa propre assiette.

Arkadia s'endormit dès l'instant où sa tête toucha l'oreiller, alors que Charlie continuait de gigoter comme un beau diable dans ses draps. Elle geignait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, qu'elle voulait regarder la télé avec eux, qu'elle était grande maintenant.

« Alors tu es assez grande pour ne pas avoir d'histoire du soir ? », demanda Mû le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'enfant s'immobilisa aussitôt et Shura dû se retenir de rire. Charlie était d'une prévisibilité étonnante. Laissant le Bélier et les enfants, il quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne, où il quitta ses vêtements de la journée au profit d'une douche salvatrice. Ne boudant pas son plaisir de sentir l'eau brûlante glisser sur sa peau, il colla son front contre le carrelage froid des parois de la douche. Là, il laissa son esprit s'éteindre peu à peu, rendit à son corps sa liberté. Les Spectres étaient une menace constante, mais jamais il n'avait passé plus de quelques mois en éveil complet ; les neuf dernières années avaient exigé de lui une attention constante digne des plus grandes guerres saintes. Même pour un chevalier, aussi puissant soit-il, cela était impossible. Alors, Mû et lui avaient trouvé cette parade ; chacun leur tour, le temps de leurs douches quotidiennes, il s'autorisait à relâcher la pression.

Ce n'était jamais complet, car ils devaient dissimuler constamment leurs cosmos, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il zappait sur le poste de télévision, calé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, lorsque Mû le rejoignit, ses cheveux lavande encore trempés et ramenés en une queue de cheval lâche. Il s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, les jambes repliées sous lui, et saisit le livre qu'il avait abandonné sur la table quelques heures auparavant. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la télévision, et leur nouvelle vie parmi le commun des mortels n'avait pas changé sa préférence enferrée pour les livres.

Shura avisa une enveloppe blanche que Mû découvrit en soulevant son livre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Faust est passée ? »

Mû suivit le regard de Shura et sembla se rappeler tout à coup l'existence de l'enveloppe, et tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Oh, oui. Elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec les filles, donc elle est arrivée un peu plus tôt mais d'un coup elle s'est mise à jurer et elle a filé sans demander son reste. Je crois qu'elle a insulté Masque de Mort… »

« S'il n'a toujours pas quitté la Sicile, elle doit l'insulter tous les jours », commenta Shura. « La dernière fois qu'elle nous en a parlé, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau. »

« Il est toujours en Sicile », confirma Mû en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et en calant ses épaules contre le dossier. « Mais il est toujours en vie, et c'est bon à savoir. »

Il marqua une pause, et pendant une seconde, Shura se demanda si le Bélier ne le faisait pas exprès. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il ne reverrait pas Faust d'ici le mois prochain, le Capricorne s'était senti soudainement lourd, et froid. La visite de Faust, aussi peu agréable soit-elle, était la seule chose qui les rattachait un tant soit peu à leurs compagnons d'armes, apaisant le sentiment qu'il savait partagé par Mû d'être seuls au monde. S'ils vivaient très bien, personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils traversaient en réalité, avec cette menace constante qui pesait sur leurs vies, et seule Faust avait le pouvoir de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas les deux derniers.

Cependant, lorsqu'il dévisagea à la dérobée son compagnon d'armes, Shura se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

« Elle a reçu l'ordre de nous transférer », finit par lâcher le Bélier, le regard lointain.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« Nous… quoi ? »

« Athéna veut que nous rentrions dans les îles grecques. »

« C'est de la folie ! Il reste quatre mois ! »

Mû secoua la tête, semblant aussi perdu que Shura l'était à cet instant.

« J'ai dit la même chose à Faust, mais elle s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules. Tu la connais, ce n'est pas son problème. »

« Jamais rien n'est son problème », grogna Shura.

« Si, les filles. » Mû hésita l'espace d'une seconde, portant son regard machinalement vers la porte close de la chambre des jumelles. « Elle veut les emmener avec elle à Ephèse. »

« Hors de question ! »

Le regard affolé de Mû lui fit se rendre compte qu'il avait rugit plus qu'il n'avait protesté. Ils attendirent quelques instants, s'assurant que les filles ne s'étaient pas réveillées, avant de reprendre, plus bas.

« C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Elle serait capable de nous les enlever, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir d'elle qu'elle nous donne une chance pour lui prouver que même avec nous elles resteront en sécurité, et qu'Athéna veillera sur elles. »

« J'imagine qu'elle ne t'a pas cru. »

« Non. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant. »

Les filles seraient évidemment en sécurité avec Faust et toutes les autres Amazones, Shura n'en doutait pas, mais autant la capitaine détestait-elle les hommes, autant faisait-elle partie de ces personnes qui, jamais, n'arracheraient un enfant à leurs parents, même si ceux-ci étaient exclusivement des hommes – comme eux. Faust, aussi rude et rustre soit-elle, avait été entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge pour accomplir sa destinée, aussi y avait-il fort à parier qu'elle aussi avait été privée à la fois d'enfance et de famille. Elle le leur avait prouvé à chaque fois qu'elle était venue leur rendre visite, parce que si elle n'avait pas le droit de les blesser, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait eu, à chaque fois, la possibilité de leur enlever les jumelles. Conserver les filles dans le giron des deux chevaliers d'or ne faisait pas partie de ses ordres.

« On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. »

Mû hocha la tête. Il semblait fatigué.

« Quand doit-on partir ? »

« Après-demain. L'avion est déjà réservé. D'après elle, nous serons les premiers arrivés. »

Les premiers arrivés. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'ils seront tous là. Tous. Sans exception.

.*.

La prudence la plus élémentaire aurait voulu qu'ils trouvent un endroit un peu reculé, relativement peu fréquenté. Aphrodite savait cependant se montrer particulièrement persuasif.

Le Poisson se moquait de ses habitudes qui s'étaient empirées lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés au cœur de Londres. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort : à vivre dans un endroit surpeuplé, sans jamais dévoiler la moindre parcelle de leurs cosmos, ils avaient plus de chance de passer entre les mailles du filet que les chevaliers qui s'étaient installés en marge des grandes villes. Pour autant, il ne parvenait pas à apaiser ses craintes, son appréhension et la sensation morbide qui lui nouait les entrailles de ne pas être en sécurité.

Il avait hâte que cette folie cesse.

Il émergea de la bouche de métro, perdu dans la population dense, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. A force de vivre parmi les autres, il avait adopté l'iPod et les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles ; lorsqu'ils le bousculaient, il ne prenait même plus la peine de le faire remarquer. Son pas était rapide, adapté à celui de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui s'employaient à l'ignorer, comme chaque personne qui, dans chaque ville du monde, avait cette coutume fermement implanté dans son mode de vie. Un mode de vie auquel il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'adapter, lui qui était un enfant du Sanctuaire.

La cloche fixée à la porte tinta lorsqu'il la poussa, et il ne chercha pas longtemps la crinière blonde d'Aphrodite qui, l'attendant de pied ferme, avait hautement secoué la main en l'apercevant. L'exubérance du Poisson était devenue un repère stable dans le paysage bancal qu'était devenue sa vie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les enfers, neuf années plus tôt, et il devait admettre qu'il y trouvait désormais un certain charme qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître. Les premiers temps de leur colocation avaient été pour le moins compliqué, entre la joie débordante d'Aphrodite qui profitait de la moindre seconde offerte par leur résurrection et ses manies qui se mariaient bien mal avec les siennes. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, car il avait été hors de question pour le jeune homme d'abandonner ses habitudes sous prétexte qu'il leur fallait se faire discret, ou simplement parce que son colocataire ne les supportait pas. Les fleurs, par exemple. Quel que soit l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, Aphrodite le remplissait de fleurs, du sol au plafond. Après quoi, il accrochait aux murs des œuvres souvent douteuses, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les goûts artistiques de son compagnon, tenant aux grands noms de la peinture. Enfin, il lui imposait sa bonne humeur, même si elle était forcée, et parlait avec un optimisme exagéré.

Et tout ce qu'il avait détesté au début était finalement devenu son salut.

« Je t'ai commandé un thé glacé », annonça Aphrodite quand il se glissa sur la chaise en face de lui.

A peine eût-il posé ses mains sur la table que le Poisson lui en attrapa une, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Sa peau était froide mais douce comme du velours. Il avait appris très vite qu'Aphrodite avait un besoin vital de contacts humains, qu'ils soient anodins ou bien plus significatifs ; lui toucher l'épaule valait bien plus pour lui que de simples paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Sans doute une façon, pour lui, de se raccrocher au monde, à la réalité… d'être bien sûr que tout ce qui était autour de lui était tangible.

Car en vérité, c'était Aphrodite qui s'était révélé être le plus vulnérable d'entre eux.

« J'ai pensé à un truc », lança le jeune homme en jouant avec leurs doigts. « Et si on s'installait en Italie ? »

« Tu te lasses déjà de Londres ? »

« Non… Enfin, si. Je ne sais pas. » Aphrodite se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et ses prunelles se firent lointaines. « De toute façon, tôt ou tard on devra encore déménager, alors je me dis qu'au stade où on est, on devrait prendre les devants. »

« Tu penses à Masque de Mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard que lui lança Aphrodite ne souffrait d'aucune explication. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, le Poisson avait eu la chance de pouvoir retrouver ses vieux amis, loin de toute préoccupation belliqueuse commandant des relations conformes à un protocole presque militaire ; c'est ainsi que le jeune homme s'était jeté dans les bras de Shura, en proie à un bonheur auquel aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé croire. L'euphorie provoquée avait été telle que même Masque de Mort avait accepté l'accolade du Poisson, malgré sa réticence légendaire pour les marques d'affection. Peut-être que lui connaissait déjà ce besoin irrépressible de contacts du jeune homme.

Ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver une fois les dix années écoulées. Ils s'étaient promis de rester en vie, et au-delà des ordres stricts d'Athéna leur interdisant de mourir, c'était cette promesse qui forgeait la volonté d'Aphrodite. Pourtant, Masque de Mort avait passé ces dix années à mettre sa vie en péril, en refusant chaque fois que cela était nécessaire, chaque fois qu'un Spectre parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus, de quitter la Sicile où il avait choisi de se réfugier. Maintenant qu'il restait si peu de temps avant la délivrance, il comprenait le besoin qu'avait Aphrodite de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, afin de s'assurer qu'il sera toujours en vie lorsque le compte à rebours sera écoulé.

Lui, il s'était réveillé seul. Il n'y avait eu personne pour ne serait-ce que lui sourire, lui assurer qu'il avait été tiré cet endroit glacé et éprouvant où il avait subi milles morts pour s'être joué d'un dieu.

« Et puis, je n'ai jamais vu l'Italie. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ils m'envoyaient toujours dans les pays froids quand il fallait requérir un chevalier d'or… »

Il rit. C'était un peu faux, puisqu'Aphrodite avait été envoyé sur l'île d'Andromède quelques années plus tôt à fin de destruction, mais les détails ne les intéressaient plus vraiment.

« Sinon ! J'ai repéré un truc super sympa tout à l'heure… »

Et le jeune homme enchaîna sur ses péripéties de la journée. Aphrodite appréciait particulièrement le marché de Camden, où il se rendait régulièrement afin de dénicher l'objet de décoration le plus incongru qui puisse exister, qui souvent était également particulièrement horrible. Il tolérait cette excentricité essentiellement parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui était en partie dû ; c'était un jeu qui s'était installé entre eux, une façon d'oublier un peu la menace qui pèse constamment sur leurs épaules. Cela n'empêchait pas Aphrodite de rapporter quelques petites choses de très bon goût ; et aujourd'hui, c'était une chevalière en platine frappée du signe de Verseau qu'il lui tendit.

« J'ai trouvé la même pour moi », lança-t-il en tendant sa main droite, où la même chevalière frappée au signe des Poissons ornait son annulaire.

« T'as dû dépenser le reste de notre argent de poche. »

« Oh, c'est jour de paie aujourd'hui. »

Camus sourit, inspectant le bijou en le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts.

Le soir était tombé sur la ville en continuelle ébullition lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'établissement pour rentrer chez eux. Dans l'escalier, Camus se figea.

« Il y a quelqu'un. »

Il sentit Aphrodite, immobile à ses côtés, relâcher une infime étincelle de son cosmos et le prolonger le long des murs, avant de le rétracter subitement. Ils se consultèrent du regard. Ce n'était pas un cosmos sombre, dur et froid comme celui des Spectres, mais il ne correspondait pas non plus à un cosmos de leur connaissance. Chatoyant et lumineux, il exhalait une puissance mise à nue, implacable et presque majestueuse, un peu à l'image de celui que possédaient d'ordinaire les Chevaliers d'or, l'arrogance en supplément. Il ne semblait pas les chercher, mais davantage les attendre.

A peine Camus avait-il rétracté son cosmos qu'un homme robuste, dont les cheveux bruns-roux caressaient ses épaules, apparut sur le seuil de leur étage. Il avait un visage avenant et un sourire chaleureux accroché aux lèvres ; son cosmos irradiait autour de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Aphrodite, sur la défensive.

« Je m'appelle Léviathan, je suis le Paladin parangon d'Apollon. Faust ne pouvait pas venir, alors j'ai dû la remplacer au pied levé. »

« Apollon ? »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais qu'on en discute à l'intérieur. »

Il avait une voix forte, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Tout contrairement à ce que son cosmos annonçait, il n'avait rien d'arrogant ni dans son allure, ni dans ses mots ; il semblait au contraire particulièrement simple. Seulement, il était sûr de sa force.

Il se tint en retrait alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appartement, attendant d'être invité à prendre un siège ou, à tout le moins, d'avancer. Il regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, et son sourire s'accentuait chaque fois qu'il repérait un nouvel objet plus insolite qu'il était de mauvais goût. Camus observa son manège tandis qu'Aphrodite sortait du réfrigérateur trois bières, dont l'une qu'il tendit au Verseau et l'autre au Paladin. L'homme l'accepta avec politesse.

« Donc, Apollon ? »

« Oh, oui », répondit Léviathan en avalant précipitamment sa gorgée de bière. « Faust et moi avons été envoyés par Artémis et Apollon afin de, enfin, je fais ce que Faust fait, en résumé, mais pour d'autres chevaliers. Seulement, elle a dû partir en urgence en Sicile et m'a demandé… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Masque de Mort ? », s'alarma Aphrodite en s'avançant vers le Paladin, qui le dévisagea sans ciller. On aurait dit qu'il découvrait une créature bien qu'étrange, amusante.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous la connaissez, elle m'a juste aboyé dessus pour m'ordonner de passer vous voir et est parti en fulminant. Je crois que si cet homme doit mourir, ce sera de sa main, donc à votre place, je ne me ferai pas de souci. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la prive de sa proie, alors elle va forcément le garder en vie. »

« D'autant que c'est sa mission », releva Camus.

« D'autant que c'est sa mission », répéta l'homme avant de porter le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

Et tandis qu'il avalait une nouvelle lampée, il ne quitta pas du regard le Verseau. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, dans le regard qu'il posait sur lui, plus que sur Aphrodite maintenant parti du côté de la cuisine faire Athéna savait quoi. Il avait l'expression de ceux qui découvraient quelque chose qu'on leur avait décrit en long, en large et en travers, sans jamais avoir pu le voir de ses yeux. Camus se sentit bien vite mal à l'aise sous le regard pesant de l'homme, qui devait en savoir plus sur lui que lui-même en savait. Quelqu'un se cachait derrière ce regard.

« Il y a un problème ? », demanda-t-il pour mettre fin à cette situation oppressante.

« Vous êtes Camus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous connaissez Milo. »

Faust n'avait jamais parlé de Milo, alors qu'elle était capable de leur donner des nouvelles d'autres chevaliers, comme Masque de Mort, Shura et Mû ; simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la charge de s'occuper de lui.

C'était Léviathan qui le connaissait.

Les mains d'Aphrodite se posant sur ses épaules, avec cette douceur qui leur est propre, le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'accrocha à la sensation des pouces du Poisson massant ses omoplates pour supporter le regard que le Paladin posait sur lui ; un regard qui, parce qu'il en savait de toute évidence bien plus que lui, remontait à la surface, avec la violence d'une lame de fond, la douleur de se savoir coupable de quelque chose sans savoir de quoi.

Car la seule chose qu'il savait de Milo depuis leur résurrection était qu'il était déjà parti lorsqu'il s'est réveillé.

« Il est en vie », finit par dire Léviathan en se grattant la tête d'un air soudainement gêné, comme pris en faute. « Il vit avec Aiolos et Aiolia. Il… » Il soupira. « Je suis désolé. »

Camus ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'observer ce jeune homme qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, qui maintenant évitait son regard, qui, presque, cherchait à se faire tout petit. Semblant se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était là, il tira vivement de la poche arrière de son jean une enveloppe blanche qu'il déposa sur la table en s'avançant seulement d'un pas, reprenant par la suite sa place contre le mur. Tout d'un coup, il ne parut plus aussi intrépide et outrageusement curieux ; il avait le remord du jeune enfant qui avait honte d'être allé un peu loin.

Après un moment de silence, il se racla la gorge et se redressa. Il sembla reprendre l'allure d'un messager plutôt que d'un enfant fautif.

« J'ai également des ordres à vous transmettre » reprit-il. « Dans cinq jours, vous êtes attendus à Naxos. »

« Que doit-on faire, à Naxos ? C'est très proche du Sanctuaire », intervint Aphrodite.

« Vous y vivrez. »

La stupéfaction figea les doigts du Poisson sur les omoplates du Verseau. L'un comme l'autre restèrent cois devant la déclaration du Paladin, qui leur répondit en haussant les épaules.

« L'ordre vient d'Athéna. »

« Attendez, les dix ans ne sont pas écoulés ! »

« Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Vous ne savez qu'être désolé ? »

Sa voix était froide. Léviathan braqua sur lui un regard étonné, avant de s'estomper dans un sérieux presque glacial.

« Je m'excusai d'avoir eu une curiosité trop impulsive, et je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous expliquer pourquoi votre déesse vous envoie certainement au casse-pipe alors que sa stratégie a si bien marché jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je peux seulement supposer qu'Hadès n'ira pas fouiller du côté du Sanctuaire alors que l'échéance est bientôt arrivée, qu'il pensera avoir tout intérêt à amplifier les recherches sur le reste du monde plutôt que vers l'endroit le plus évident, puisque cela fait des années que vous n'y avez pas remis les pieds. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. »

Le silence qui retomba après les paroles acérées comme du verre brisé du Paladin était tendu. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne, la main sur la poignée de la porte de l'appartement.

« Faust passera lundi, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle vous expliquera les modalités de votre voyage. »

Et il n'y eut plus que Camus et Aphrodite, seuls, dans un appartement qu'ils ne pourront jamais enfermer dans une valise. Lorsque le cosmos chatoyant de Léviathan se fut éloigné, Aphrodite mena doucement Camus vers le canapé, où il lui massa avec un peu plus de vigueur les épaules.

Aphrodite ne fit aucun commentaire, ce soir-là. Et lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures pour l'entourer de ses bras, Camus serra de lui-même ses doigts entre les siens.

.*.

Appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre, les chevilles croisées devant lui, Milo observait, interdit, le nom de Camus dactylographié sur la couverture d'un livre. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi, exactement, il avait acheté _L'Etranger_, quelques années auparavant, qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans sa maigre bibliothèque pour ne jamais l'en sortir. C'était cependant le seul livre qui l'avait suivi au cours des neuf dernières années.

Ce soir-là était la première fois qu'il le sortait pour une autre raison qu'un déménagement intempestif.

Le visage du Chevalier d'or du Verseau était gravé dans son esprit. Les années n'avaient pas réussi à l'altérer. Lors de leur résurrection, constatant que sept d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas éveillés, les médecins d'Athéna leur avait expliqué que les chevaliers renégats nécessitaient davantage de repos que ceux qui étaient morts au cours de la Guerre sainte : parce qu'ils avaient séjourné plus longtemps qu'eux en enfer, leurs âmes requéraient quelques jours supplémentaires pour se reconstituer dans un corps encore trop encombrant. Milo l'avait vu, là, allongé sur son lit de camp, et l'avait longuement dévisagé. Jamais Camus n'avait arboré une expression aussi sereine, presque… humaine. Lui qui avait toujours eu cet air sérieux comme gravé à même les traits raffinés de son visage, la vision était nouvelle, et presque rassurante. Avant, il aurait adoré voir cette expression sur le visage de son ami. Alors qu'il l'observait en silence, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Il était parti.

Aiolia, puis Aiolos, avaient accepté sa présence et il s'était fait aussi discret que possible afin de ne pas gêner les deux frères. Il savait qu'en les choisissant, il n'aurait pas à se justifier sur ce qui paraissait invraisemblable : au Sanctuaire, l'amitié du Verseau et du Scorpion était une institution tant parce qu'elle était rare qu'elle était étrange. Il imaginait aisément, lorsque Athéna leur demanda de former des binômes, voire éventuellement des trinômes, afin de passer les dix prochaines années à se cacher et se défendre contre les légions d'Hadès, leur stupéfaction de l'entendre demander son affectation avec le Lion et le Sagittaire ; il l'avait lue dans les prunelles de Mû et entendue dans l'exclamation étouffée de Seiya. Il n'avait jamais été aussi certain que ce jour-là.

Jamais ses deux compagnons n'avaient abordé le sujet, les confidences étaient venues de lui-même, après quelques années de colocation. Aiolos, le premier, avait entendu sa version des choses. Il n'en avait fait aucun commentaire. Ils avaient cela en commun : un chevalier qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à pardonner. Aiolia, quant à lui, avait accepté sans chercher à défendre l'un ou l'autre, même si, Milo le savait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments. Aiolia était un garçon profondément bon, qui pensait que chacun avait sa propre raison. Ce n'était pas à lui de rectifier les choses – si choses à rectifier il y avait.

Avec le recul, Milo n'aurait jamais songé qu'un jour, ses plus proches amis seraient les indéfectibles frères du Sanctuaire. Et cela, à cause de Camus.

Ce nom imprimé sur le carton de la première de couverture résumait à lui seul les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur résurrection. Son choix, ses amis, ses convictions, ses idées sombres, jusqu'à ses insomnies qui s'accroissaient depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'il ne restait plus qu'un an avant l'échéance. Un seul regard, une seule étincelle dans la clarté des prunelles du Verseau avait tout détruit. Son monde s'était écroulé, juste à cette seconde. Une seconde qui avait tout redéfini.

Pourtant, lorsque Léviathan lui avait rapporté, quelques heures plus tôt, avoir rencontré Camus, lorsque le Paladin lui avait appris que le Verseau était toujours en vie, il aurait juré sentir sa respiration se débloquer dans sa gorge.

Avec un soupir, il tendit le cou et appuya sa tête contre le mur, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. L'arbre qui se dressait face à sa fenêtre jetait une ombre chinoise sur la peinture blanche, découpée contre l'éclat blafard du réverbère en contrebas. Dans quelques jours, il pourrait admirer les branches d'un olivier s'agiter sous la brise chaude de Mykonos sur un plafond identique, et songer qu'à quelques kilomètres de lui, Camus devait sans doute admirer la même chose que lui.

Neuf années s'étaient écoulées. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devrait, un jour, faire face à ses responsabilités, aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de se poser… de retrouver ce regard, ces prunelles qui, un jour, avaient tout fait basculer. Il n'avait cependant pas songé que ce serait si tôt. _Il me restait quatre mois. _Léviathan et les frères n'avaient rien dit.

Ecartant la couverture en poussant sur ses pieds, il se glissa dans le cocon réconfortant de son lit et, le livre entre les mains, entama la lecture du premier chapitre de _L'Etranger_, d'Albert Camus.


End file.
